


Flowers Pt. 2

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Jaime followed directions





	Flowers Pt. 2

He came to her room directly after his lessons. He'd been burning for her since that afternoon, growing hard and then quelling his desires with a sword, only to find himself swelling for her again shortly after. It was maddening.   
As he entered her room, she was brushing her hair in the looking glass.  
She smiled as she saw him.

  
"Brother." She said softly.

  
He bowed his head.  
Cersei looked beautiful as ever and Jaime went to her, stood behind her, ran his fingers through her hair as she watched in their reflection.  
She sighed and leaned her head back, pressing it against his pelvis.  
He reached around and stroked his hand under her chin, down her neck.  
She closed her eyes and Jaime cocked his head, smiling at her, all the frustrations he'd felt at her hands melted away.  
She was so lovely. She was perfect and Jaime felt lucky just to touch her.  
He stroked her neck again and then once more before leaning forward, his hand traveling lower, over her chest, brushing across the neckline of her dress.

  
He could see her cleavage. She was a woman now, and he thought about it often, her breasts, her lips, her slender frame, her hips, her _cunt_; all of the things that made her different from him and he could only want her more for them, only love her more for them.

  
"Jaime."  
His name was sweet on her lips and he leaned over her, his hand back on the underside of her chin and he kissed her upside down that way.

  
When he pulled away she smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming and bright.  
He brushed his fingers over her lips.

  
"I want you." He said gruffly.

  
She hummed. "You were good?"

  
He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes."

  
She brought her head up, away from him and stood, turning around to face him.

  
“I don’t believe you.” She smirked.

  
Jaime felt his stomach drop. He had been good, of course he had been, he would do anything if it meant he could have her.

  
“Cersei, I was, I swear!” He sounded like a petulant child.

  
She laughed. “Prove it.”  
  
“Prove it?” He asked, brows knitting together.

  
How could he prove such a thing?

  
She moved toward him and he stood tall, enjoying the height puberty had given him over her.  
She made quick work of the ties on his breeches, pulling them down roughly, along with his underclothes until he stood naked in front of her, his cock red and sensitive from a day’s worth of denial.  
She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.  
She bit her lip and he blushed, looking away from her.

  
“Jaime.” She breathed, sweetly. She loved feeling this way, so in control of him. She’d tortured him all day without even knowing it, and it had only made him want her more.  
“Jaime.” She said again. “Look at me.”

  
He turned his head back to her, blushing. He was ashamed by how much he wanted her.

  
“I told my septa you tore up all my flowers.” She said, ignoring his embarrassment.

What did he have to be embarrassed about? She was his twin, his mirror. He didn’t need to feel that way with her.

  
Jaime narrowed his eyes at her. “I know. They gave me an extra hour of training because of it.”

  
Because of _it_, never because of _her_.  
Jaime had been furious about it, though only because it kept him another hour away from her.

  
“You _did_ ruin my flower.” Cersei said, smiling guilefully. “I’m no longer a maiden because of you.”

  
Jaime moved toward her, kicking his breeches off his ankles and pulling his shirt over his head.

  
“I didn’t ruin it.” He said. “You’re perfect.”

  
He saw his sister stand a bit taller at that

.  
“Plus, I could never take anything from you.” He added, stepping closer, running his hand down her arm. “Nobody would ever dare.”

  
Cersei beamed and the very sight of her that way made Jaime’s heart burst. He’d do anything in his power to keep her smiling like that.

  
“You’re not a flower.” Jaime said surely. “You’re far stronger, far more fierce.”

  
“Mm.” Cersei agreed, allowing Jaime to slip his hands down her sides to her hips.

  
“Fearsome, even.” Jaime said, running his hands up her back now to the ties of her dress.

  
Cersei nodded, her eyes growing darker.

  
“Immensely more clever.” He whispered, loosening the ties and pulling at her dress until it opened for him, allowing him to slide it down her chest, revealing her breasts.  
“And vastly more beautiful.” He breathed, taking in the sight of her.

  
He pulled her against him, feeling her soft breasts on his chest. It was still new to him, the feel of her womanhood.  
He held the back of her head with one hand as he used the other to smooth over her back and down to her bottom, still covered by her dress.

  
“I like fearsome best.” Cersei whispered against him.

  
Jaime smiled and nodded, still holding her, his fingers carding through her hair.  
“Sweet sister, there isn’t a man or woman in the seven kingdoms who would dare campaign against you.” Jaime said softly, pulling back to look at her, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
She looked up at him with her piercing emerald eyes and he would swear she could see right through him.  
Jaime was utterly wrecked. She held his whole heart.

He ran his hand down the curve of her back.

  
“Fearsome.” She repeated.

  
Jaime leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking her there just right, forcing a small sound from her lips.  
He worked his way all the way up to her ear.

  
“Fearsome.” He echoed, whispering it in her ear.

  
“Yes.” She breathed, tilting her head back.

  
He moved down the front of her neck, kissing all the way down to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, cupping her other breast in his hand. He was still getting used to the feel of her there. It was nearly too much. She just felt so _right_.  
Her hands were in his hair now, pulling, scraping, gripping him tightly.  
He pulled at her dress until it came over her hips and fell at her feet.  
Jaime stood upright and held her face in his hands, his nose pressed against hers as they breathed each other’s breath, heavy with want.

  
“A lion.” He panted, and she crashed her lips against his, her tongue breaching them and dancing with his.

  
He moaned, his cock throbbing for her touch.  
He walked her backward to her bed, pushing her down upon it and falling on top of her, but she quickly squirmed her way out from under him, flipping them over so that she was on top.  
She straddled his hips, his cock against her clit, and she ground her hips against him as they kissed just as she had earlier.  
Jaime moaned again, more deeply, thrusting his hips as much as his position would allow against her.  
She laced her fingers with his and stretched his arms up over his head as she rocked against him.

  
“Cersei.” He moaned against her lips.

  
She pulled away to look at him.  
He was so desperate for her he thought he might actually _die_.

  
“Take me.” He begged. “Please, take me.”

  
Cersei moaned deeply at that, taking him in her hand and making him shake with anticipation. His cock was a sight; dripping and sticky and hard. Cersei ran her hand up and down the length of him, forcing a whimper from him as he tried to control himself.  
She watched the way her hand glided over him, milking more of his desire with each stroke.  
He couldn't help how his body reacted under her touch. He needed her more than he’d ever needed anything.

  
“Please, Cersei.” He pleaded. She’d promised him.

  
She smiled at him deviously.  
“Ask me again.” She said.

  
“Take me!” He sputtered. “Please, I want you so much. I need you. I need you.”

  
“Fearsome.” She said harshly. “Say it.”

  
“You are, Cersei. Fearsome and ferocious and cunning and everything a lion is.”

  
She pressed him into her and Jaime nearly came from the feeling. She was wet, warm and soft and everything he needed.  
He pushed himself up from the mattress and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down with him as he thrust into her from beneath.  
He kissed her again and felt her tighten around him, causing him to moan.  
He held her until she pushed away from him, her palms against his chest, bracing herself there.  
She rolled her hips with him and it was enough to make him see stars.  
He held her there at her hips now, grimacing as she drew from him everything he had.  
He angled himself inside of her and she moaned this time, a deep, guttural sound and she _sounded_ like a lion, too, he thought.  
He would’ve done anything to hear that sound again, but it didn’t take much.  
She panted with him now, their moans becoming one as they thrust against the other.  
Jaime’s hands on her breasts, her neck, her hips; Cersei’s hands in his hair, on his chest, his arms.  
Gods, it was too much, and yet, he wasn’t ready for it to end.  
He stilled her, using all the control he had.  
He stilled her hips and sat up in bed.

  
“I can’t … " He trailed off, trying to organize his thoughts into a complete sentence. "I can’t … inside of you.”

  
She nodded and rose on her knees so that he slid out of her, his manhood harder than he could ever remember.  
He pressed her back until she lay on her side, allowing his hands to rove over her porcelain skin until his finger brushed over her clit.  
He knelt before her and started on her slowly, their mixed wetness making it easy for his fingers to glide over her.  
She could see the arousal dripping from his cock, glistening in the golden light of the setting sun.  
She parted her lips at the sight, wanting to taste him, suck on him while he rubbed her.  
He saw this as he watched her and she edged forward and rested her head on his thigh.  
He nearly gasped as he felt her breath on him there.  
He watched her intently, her eyes focused on his manhood, what she had done to him there. She touched him just barely with the tip of her finger, making his breath hitch in his throat and then she took him gently into her mouth, sucking just on the tip of him, forcing a long moan from him.  
She used her tongue to lap up his wetness.

  
"Gods." He breathed, one hand in her hair, the other working her clit faster.

  
She hummed as the her arousal coursed through her and Jaime felt the vibration in his cock.  
He used the pads of his four fingers to tease her, rubbing them vigorously over her until she tossed her head back and fell back onto the mattress, nearly screaming.  
He stopped just before she came and inserted two fingers swiftly inside of her.  
She moaned, bucking her hips and opening her legs wide.  
She moved back to his thigh and sucked on him as he fucked her like that, the wet squelching of his fingers working in and out of her cunt bolstering each of their desires.  
Jaime moaned and held the back of her head with his free hand until he moved it slowly downward to her breasts, pulling her nipples, rolling them though his thumb and index finger one at a time.  
She whimpered around his thick cock  
He looked her in the eyes as he pulled his fingers from her cunt.  
She whined at the loss.  
But he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean as she watched.  
She grabbed his hand forcefully and took his fingers in her own mouth, sucking greedily.  
Jaime’s cock twitched, his hips jerking involuntarily.

  
"Oh, fuck, Cersei.”

  
She rested her head on his thigh again and took him back into her mouth, sucking on him hard.  
He felt his balls tighten as he came into her mouth with a deep groan, throwing his head back in the heat of it all. Cersei moaned as well, reaching down and rubbing herself while he couldn't.  
He pressed her back by her shoulder and leaned down to her lips, forcing his tongue past her lips because he wanted to. Because they needed to share everything, even now, the taste of him, wet and sticky; pearly between their warring mouths.

  
He reached back down to her cunt, stilling her fingers and replacing them with his own.  
She moaned and shuddered when he touched her swollen clit, arching her back as he inserted his fingers back into her.  
She came around them quickly, biting his lip and mewling as she did.

  
Jaime smiled pridefully as she caught her breath, her cheeks rosy from the tremendous pleasure of it all.  
He pulled her close and held her tightly to him.

  
“Fearsome.” He whispered to her. “You are fearsome, sister, and I could not possibly love you more for it.”

  
He kissed her forehead and she sighed, satisfied, against him.  
She _was_ fearsome. And flowers _were_ stupid.


End file.
